degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seattlestruggls/Degrassi: The Third Generation
'Students' *Dakota Goyo as Jake Simpson: the emo gay guy whoes lost. (Grade 9) *Cierra Ramirez as Isabella Jones: the preppy girl and Jack's bestfriend. (Grade 9) *Shealeigh as JaneLeah "Jane" Forter: the nice girl who gets some shocking news. (Grade 9) *Cameron Boyce as Nathan Ryan: the playwrite and a teen who will do anything to be popular. (Grade 9) *Michael Grant as Gabriel "Gabe"Benson: the jock. (Grade 9) ' *Leah Lewis as Lea Chen: the new girl who wants friends. '(Grade 9) *Chloe Bailey as Ashley Eppton: the girl with a dark past. (Grade 9) *Bradon Tyler Rusell as Gary Haylinn: the bisexual guy who will do anything to get what he wants. (Grade 9) *Saorise Ronan as Jessica Bates (recurring): the queen bee, cheer cheer captin. (Grade 11) *Alyson Stoner (recurring): 'Jessica's follower. '(Grade 11) *Elle Fanning as Harrit Lewis (recurring): a stoner. (Grade 10) *Joel Courtney as Mark Monroe''' (recurring):' a stoner. '(Grade 10)' *Samuel Chu as Chad Chu '(recurring): a teen runaway who gets close with Jack. '''(9-) 'Adults' *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson-Mason: Jack's sister who has a lot on her plate. *Shane Kipple as Spinner Mason: Emma's husband who has to mature at a fast rate. *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jonas (recurring): Isabella's 'mom.' *Cassie Steele as Manny Hogart (recurring): a actress who vist her home town. *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart (recurring): Manny's sexy husband. *TBA as Ronan Martin (recurring): '''the sexy new principle. *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash: the consuler. *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi: the history teacher. Episodes '''1: Tears In Heaven (1): '''Something shocking and unexpected happens in Jack's life, it will change him forever. Marco, Ellie and the new principle, Ronan, struggle to get Degrassi ready for the new school year. '''2: Tears In Heaven (2): Everyone is worried because of the way Jack is acting. Gabe and Jane talk about taking things to the next level. 3: Fall For Anything: Isabella and Jane try out for cheer, but theres only one spot left. Jane decides to play far and so does Isabella, but will Isabella's feelings change because she can use her mom as a way to get the spot? Lea moved from China to Toronro it's a big chance for her and she'll do anything to make friends, even change her whole personality. 4: Gives You Hell: Gary and Jake fight over the lead role in Grease, Gary plays dirty. Emma learns she's pregnant. Ashley is trying to get away from her past but will it come back to haunt her? 5: Pressure: Nathan wants to popular but will he reach a new low to get there? Gray and Jack become closer while working on the school play. Jane learns her parents are getting a devorice. 6: Unusual You: Isabella blows off hanging with her ture friends so she can hang out with her new friends. Lea and Ashley and Lea are becoming close friends but will Lea mess it all up by kissing her? 7: What If (1): Isabella learns Jack has been cutting. Jane gets some shocking news. Spinner learns about a secret Emma has kept from him. '''8: What If (2): '''Jack decides it would be best for him if he ran away. Jane tells Gabe some life changing news at the fall dance, he over reacts. When does this come? The 1st episode will come right after TOML airs. Category:Blog posts